


Some Like it Rough

by itsfnickingawesomeness



Series: Housewives of Stark Tower [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Bruising, Choking, Hickies, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, basically this is the result of reading nothing but porn for 48 hours straight over spring break, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfnickingawesomeness/pseuds/itsfnickingawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt... </p><p>"everyone thinking Steve is this gentleman everywhere and sort of a blushing virgin but one morning he walks into the kitchen of avengers mansion like an hour later before everyone else his hair is a mess he has a robe half on with some underwear underneath and has bruises everywhere from his neck to his hips and everyone just stares in shock and Bucky comes in and he’s 200% worse" (casctiel.tumblr.com)</p><p>Basically the first chapter is the boys pranking the other Avengers, and then the second chapter is straight-up porn. I have no excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Aftermath

As Tony sat on the kitchen counter, scrolling through schematics on his tablet faster than seemed possible, Clint slouched in, looking ninety percent still-asleep. “Morning, Birdbrain,” Tony fired off, not looking up from his work. Clint simply grunted, the most articulate he ever got before his coffee. The archer grabbed the whole pot (kindly pre-brewed by JARVIS a few minutes beforehand) and threw himself onto the couch in the living room, drinking straight from the glass spout.

The two sat in silence, Tony too engrossed in whatever he was doing to actually chatter, and Clint not nearly filled with enough caffeine. The minutes passed calmly, the only disturbance being when Natasha lightly padded in, dressed in comfortable yoga pants and her hair still wet from her shower. She nodded at them both, only receiving a sleepy wave from Clint and a vague muttering from Tony in response. Rolling her eyes, the redhead set about making some toast and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

The kitchen fell into silence once more, a rare calm moment in the Avengers Tower. Bruce shuffled in some time later, blinking in the sunlight like he’d been under artificial lights all night (which he had). He waved at the room in general before grabbing his tea bags and a mug of hot water, settling in at the edge of the table like he always did. He swirled his tea bag studiously, not wanting to interrupt the peaceful morning.

The next to show up was Steve, still yawning and rubbing a hand through his completely disheveled hair. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweats; he had obviously just woken up. “Mornin’, guys.” he mumbled, going straight for a box of cereal. Natasha and Bruce looked up to say hi, both freezing in their movements and the greetings dying in their throats as they saw the super soldier. Clint frowned in the sudden silence, looking up to see what was wrong. His jaw dropped, and he barely avoided pouring luke-warm coffee all over himself and the couch.

Steve, oblivious to the stares, moved over to the counter to pour his cereal into a bowl. “Move, Tony,” he ordered, poking the engineer. Letting out a soft snort, Tony glanced up at Steve, a retort forming on his tongue, before doing a double take and falling sideways off of the counter. For all that he was a super soldier, things that ran deep enough or were recent enough still showed up vividly on Steve’s fair skin. He was riddled with deep purple quarter size bruises, from his collarbone to his hips (and presumably continuing below the hem of his pants). Some were already fading to a yellowish red, showing that they had probably been made in more than one session. There was slight bruising around his wrists and across his right hip bone, and what looked like a bite mark on his right shoulder… and were those healing _cuts_ on his torso? His team members could only look on in shock (and maybe a little awe).

The blonde rolled his eyes at Tony’s antics, before turning and resuming his breakfast, leaning against the counter, giving the rest of the room a view of his back. Even Natasha breathed out a soft swear, and Clint choked on his desperate gulp of coffee. Steve’s back was even worse than his front- obvious scratch marks criss-crossed his skin, angry red lines running over his muscles, and there were suspicious dried substances still on his lower back. He looked _completely_ fucked out; something straight out of a violent porno.

Exchanging wide-eyed glances, the four other Avengers stared in silence as Steve ate his cereal. No one had said a word, each lost in their own thoughts (some less innocent than others’). Tony held out his hand and wiggled his fingers at Natasha, who rolled her eyes and deposited several bills into his waiting palm. He smirked, leaning back into the counter and craning his neck to see more of Steve. Bruce was fastidiously not looking, very occupied with stirring his tea. Clint drained the rest of his coffee, shooting glances at everyone else, torn on what to do. Should they say something? Ask about it? Ignore it? Run away?

Their decision was made for them as Bucky entered the kitchen next, hair still damp, only wearing a pair of gym shorts. Tony actually let out a whimper, and Natasha swore in Russian this time, absentmindedly holding out her hand so that Tony could hand back her money. The Avengers knew that Steve and Bucky were together- how could they not? Even if it hadn’t been obvious after the way Steve had fought for him, the way that they were unable to keep their hands off of each other (sexually or otherwise) would have been more than enough to clue them in. However, they had assumed- and no matter how much Bruce and Pepper tried to dissuade them, it was still a rampant topic of discussion- that Steve was generally the less aggressive one. It only made sense- Bucky would obviously be the more dominant one, especially with the added Winter Soldier… aspect. Besides, Steve was _Captain America_ , for god’s sake, the original golden Boy Scout; the man had probably never even watched porn.

But the proof was right in front of them that they had been incredibly, horribly _wrong_ , because as much as Steve looked like he’d gone ten rounds in a XXX showdown, Bucky looked _even worse._

Be it that Steve was stronger, or Bucky healed slower, or his… marks were more recent, the brunet looked like he had been fucked back into the 1930’s.  He too was riddled with hickies from the neck down (some even slightly visible on his thighs when he sat down and his shorts rode up). There was a ring of bruises around his neck, and one could clearly see more bruising along his hips and the sides of his ribs. His chest was dotted in irritated spots that could either be bites or abrasions. His back was _just_ as bad as Steve’s, the entire plane of skin red and angry and scraped, with the addition of even more hickies. His lips still looked a bit swollen, and his hair was a disaster.

“Okay, what the _fuck_?!” Clint blurted out, still not awake enough to deal with this. “Did you guys have sex or wrestle bears? _Jesus_.”

Steve and Bucky broke eye contact to turn around and glance at the other Avengers, seemingly taking notice of them properly for the first time. They looked at each other, small smirks creeping onto their faces. “What? It’s just a few love bites.” Steve said, grinning at his team mates, reaching out to almost subconsciously trace over one of the many marks on Bucky’s chest.

“Yea… a _few hundred_. Plus some, uh, love _bruises_ , and love _chokes_ , and love _scratches_ ,” Tony retorted, now somewhat recovered and picking himself up off the floor. “Honestly, you guys are almost one hundred years old, isn’t it supposed to be all slow and sweet and ‘my dearest’ now?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, his grin getting a sharp edge to it. “Now where’s the fun in that, Stark?” He shook his head, now mirroring Steve and running his (real) fingers gently over the light bruising on Steve’s wrist. “Besides, these moves are tried and tested. Have been for seventy years now…” Bucky paused, plastering a considering look on his face. “In fact, _you’d_ probably appreciate them- we know that your dad did.”

Tony froze, eyes going impossibly wide. Bruce coughed and spluttered over his tea and a hidden laugh, while Clint let out a loud curse and Natasha fist pumped before holding out her hand to him to once again collect her bet winnings. Bucky and Steve snickered at Tony’s expression, their giggles turning into full blown shrieks of laughter as they held onto the counter to support themselves. Tony didn’t say anything, simply walking out of the kitchen, gaining speed as he all but ran to the elevator, presumably to escape to his lab.

Clint rubbed a hand over his face, before abruptly standing up. “Yup. Not enough coffee for this. I’m out.” Taking the second pot of coffee that had brewed during the whole situation, he jogged down the stairs, muttering to himself. Bruce simply shook his head, smiling softly as he finished his tea and left the area to go find Tony. Natasha stayed where she was on the couch, listening to the conversation the two super soldiers were having as she counted her winnings.

“Oh my god, Steve, did you see his face?” Bucky gasped, leaning back against the counter. “I think this was the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Steve, still laughing, just shook his head, wiping away a tear. “It was perfect.”

Bucky sighed, attempting to get his breath back. “Remind me to ask JARVIS for a recording of their faces.”

“Already done, Sergeant Barnes. You and the Captain will find the files on your cell phones.”

“Thanks, pal.”

The two stood there for a moment, simply watching each other, smiles still on their faces. Bucky was the first one to break the silence. “Not that I wouldn’t be one hundred percent down for repeating this, but do you think this will get it through their thick heads?”

Steve shrugged, picking his bowl of cereal back up. “Hopefully. It’ll at least stop the betting pool that I’ve never had sex before.”

Snorting inelegantly, Bucky hopped up on the bar behind Steve, letting his legs rest over Steve’s shoulders. “As if. Buddy, you were a handful of trouble since before you could vote.”

“Was not. _You_ came onto _me_ , remember?”

“Only because _you_ came in from the rain, all… ‘Oh, Buck, I’m so cold. I should probably take my wet clothes off. Can you help warm me up?’ _Please_.”

“Well it worked, didn’t it?”

“Listen here, you little shit. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing.”

“Well you weren’t doing anything about it, so I had to take initiative.”

“ _Take initi_ \- eat my entire ass, Rogers. You are still the worst.”

“I already did, Barnes. Ready to go again so soon?”

“Depends… how many bricks do you think Stark will shit if we show up in his lab later with even more bruises? Maybe… some rope burn?”

“Hm. Interesting theory, Buck. Let’s find out.”

Natasha decided that then would be a good time to leave. She also decided that having the two super soldiers around would make things infinitely more exciting, and that she needed to get in on their next prank. 


	2. The Before-math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just 100% porn. Read at your own risk.

It was three am, and the gym was almost completely empty, the large matted room echoing with grunts and the sound of flesh striking flesh. The hanging industrial lights glinted off of blonde hair and a metal arm as the two soldiers sparred, neither one able to gain the upper hand. Bucky was faster, and his metal arm was stronger, but Steve was more agile and fought dirtier, and the rest of his body was stronger. They were too evenly matched, so their sparring sessions could go on for over an hour or two, until something made them stop, be it either another team member needing to use the room, one or both of them collapsing in a pool of sweat, or…

Bucky growled low in his throat as Steve yet again twisted out of his range, and the sound caused Steve to pause, a slight shiver making him roll his shoulders out. The split second distraction was enough for Bucky to launch himself at the blonde, sending them both crashing to the floor. Breathing heavily, the two stared at each other, Bucky triumphantly grinning as he sat on top of Steve’s hips. The blonde chuckled breathlessly, and Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on the blood staining Steve’s lips from a particularly vicious metal punch. Blue-gray eyes slowly became engulfed in black as Bucky’s pupils dilated, and the ex-assassin shifted his weight slightly, and Steve’s grin grew as he felt Bucky’s hard outline pressing against his stomach.

This was hardly unusual- with their blood singing from fighting for so long, and both of them often left sweaty and panting, their shirts already off; the atmosphere was always charged after sparring. Angling his hips up the tiniest so that his fast-growing arousal barely brushed against Bucky’s ass, Steve deliberately ran his tongue across his bottom lip, the coppery taste of blood stinging his tongue. A choked off growl sounded from Bucky again, and the brunet leaned down, bracketing Steve’s head with his arms as he roughly licked at Steve’s mouth, tasting the blood as he forced his tongue inside.

Steve moaned, hands coming to sit on Bucky’s hips and push them down onto his own. He ground against Bucky’s ass, both of their erections pressing obviously through their gym pants. However, Bucky fisted his right hand in Steve’s hair and _pulled_ (causing a groan to punch out of Steve’s throat), separating their mouths as he sat up. “No no, this time _I_ get to go first, Captain.”

A small smirk decorated Steve’s now-bright-red lips as his dick twitched. “As long as I get my turn afterwards, _Sergeant_.”

Bucky hummed his approval, already bending his head to latch onto the side of Steve’s neck. As he sucked and licked and bit, a whimper escaped the blonde’s mouth, and Steve arched his back, bringing his erection back into contact with Bucky. Giving him a particularly sharp nip, Bucky reached down with his left hand and forcefully pressed Steve’s hip down on the ground, metal pressing painfully into skin and not budging an inch. “Hold your horses, doll.” Bucky murmured, before returning his attention to Steve’s collarbone.

The brunet continued like this for several minutes, adamantly not letting Steve move his hips as he traced all over the planes of his chest, leaving quarter sized bruises wherever he went. The blonde became more and more flushed, his skin darkening to a rosy pink that spread down his chest. Steve’s hands could only roam over Bucky’s back, sometimes drifting down to run over and squeeze his ass. Steve’s head was thrown back, allowing Bucky free access to every square inch of pale skin he could reach, breathe hitching every time Bucky bit particularly hard, outright moaning every time the brunet’s lips (always so perfect and plush, since before the war) ghosted over a nipple.

Within minutes, Steve was gasping for breath. “Bucky… _please_.”

Pausing in sucking a deep violet mark onto Steve’s pec, Bucky looked up, raising an eye brow and wearing a shit-eating grin. “Please _what_ , Stevie?” His mouth was slick with spit, lips already deep red and abused looking.

A filthy moan spilled from Steve’s lips at the sight, and he leaned his torso up to capture his lips again, biting at the lower one until a drop of blood coated both pairs of lip. Bucky let out a whine, before releasing both of his hands from Steve’s body only to wrap both of his arms around the blond and crush the two men together. “Pants.” Bucky growled, pulled away just enough so that the harsh breathes they exhaled mingled in the space between them.

The two immediately began undressing the other, cursing when they had to pull away to kick off their pants. Within seconds they were both at each other again, arms crushing the other closer, teeth bumping together with their vigorous kissing. The sounds that they made radiated through the room, gasps and bitten off moans amplified by the large space around them. It was rough, and not at all sweet, but after waking up from nightmares and furiously sparring for the better part of an hour, it was what they needed- a release.

After a few minutes of this, Bucky growled again, this one sounding closer to a moan. Shoving hard, he sent Steve to the (padded) floor, and the blonde’s pupils were completely dilated as he looked back up at Bucky. The brunet smirked, bravado not completely covering up the shiver of desire that went through him at the sight of his lover below him. Slowly he knelt down, until Steve’s hips were caged between his knees once again. Bending at the waist, he brushed his lips down the center of Steve’s chest, the searing line the only spot of contact between the two. When he reached the sensitive strip of skin below Steve’s belly button, the blond’s hips jerked up, the head of his cock brushing Bucky’s chest.

“Are you that eager, sweetheart?” Bucky murmured, voice rough with his own desire. “Can’t even wait a minute for me finish marking you up.” They both knew the marks wouldn’t last very long, not more than half a day, but Bucky was well used to remarking Steve as many times as he needed to.

Steve’s only answer was a low whine, bordering on a growl, and he reached down and yanked Bucky’s head towards his own, kissing him again. The two kissed for a few minutes, not any less rough, and the slight tang of blood from their abused lips pervaded their senses and brought them to rutting their hips together once again. Bucky broke away with a low gasp, taking a moment to focus with his eyes closed. “Hey, you’re not following the rules, Stevie,” he reprimanded, the harshness undermined by the tremor in his voice.

“Well, you’re taking too long.” Steve’s smirk was wicked, and Bucky leaned down to bite sharply at his hipbone in retaliation (drawing a choked sound from his partner). Just as Steve opened his mouth again, Bucky swiftly licked two of his real fingers and pressed them into the blond. Steve let out a shout, hips grinding back onto Bucky’s fingers and hands latching onto his upper arms. Using his metal hand, Bucky gathered Steve’s hands together and pinned them above his head, metal plates constricting and surely leaving livid bruises. Steve gasped as Bucky leant down and added more marks to his torso, the combined senses- teeth on his torso, wrists bound above his head, fingers in his ass- making him moan loudly.

Bucky added a third finger just as Steve’s breathing slowed down a notch, causing Steve to jerk and smack the back of his head down onto the floor, the slight burn from lack of proper lube making him that much more out of control. “Bucky… Bucky _please_ … for fuck’s sake just _fuck me already_.” he demanded, body writhing up from the mat to try and get even a bit of pressure on his cock. Bucky chuckled darkly but obliged, in one smooth movement pulling Steve up into his lap and _finally_ pushing into him.

Both men moaned loudly at the feeling, and Bucky’s arms wrapped around Steve tightly, fingertips digging into fair skin. Their hips snapped against each other and their breathing came harsher and faster, and Bucky was raking into Steve’s back because he _knew_ it would drive the blonde insane, even metal-plated tips catching on and breaking skin. Bucky bent his head and fastened his teeth to any point he could reach (which was a fair few, as Steve had his head thrown far back), adamant that there would be marks still left in the morning. Steve’s arms and legs were clamped tightly around Bucky- anyone without the serum in their veins would most likely have their pelvis or ribs cracked by the pressure the super soldier was exerting, but Bucky would only have some (dark and lovely) bruising, and the sensation made him growl deep in his throat.

An idea coming to him, Bucky increased the strength of his thrusts, Steve now unable to say anything besides stuttering moans, and _clamped_ his teeth down onto the meat of Steve’s shoulder. The blond cried out at the feeling, the pain shooting white hot light straight to his groin. “Oh _fuck_ , Bucky I’m so close…” he stammered… and then Bucky stopped moving.

Steve’s eyes popped open, bright blue in his flushed face. “What the fuck?”

Bucky’s grin was almost a baring of teeth, and he reached into the pocket of his thrown-aside pants to reveal a butterfly knife. Steve’s eyes widened, and his breathing increased once again. Bucky flicked the knife open, and Steve whimpered, cock twitching. The brunet lightly traced the blade down Steve’s stomach, light enough not to break skin, bumping over planes of muscle, and Steve writhed, letting loose the loudest moan of the night. This wasn’t something that happened often, but it was something they’d discovered accidentally (and only did with a safe word and when Bucky was in a good head space), and Bucky figured tonight was a good a night as any.

“What do you need, doll?” Bucky asked lowly, point of the knife resting lightly between Steve’s pecs.

Steve was so turned on and hard he could barely speak. “C-cut me, _please_ , oh my god, I want to feel it, I trust you, I want you to use it on me, _fuck_ -” That was good enough for Bucky. Flipping the knife once, lights glinting off of the cleaned surface, Bucky lowered the blade and drew it down the side of Steve’s torso, easy enough that there was no chance of serious injury but deep enough they would take half a day to fully heal. He started moving again in Steve, slow and torturous, one hand pinning the blond’s arms to the floor once again. Bucky moved the knife to the other side of Steve’s ribs, leaving two more short cuts. Leaning down, the brunet ran his tongue across the cuts, the acrid tang of blood shooting straight to his dick.

Bucky let out his own strangled groan, and he drew three more lines in quick succession across Steve’s abs, the blond with tears in his eyes now from both pain and pleasure. The line between the two was blurring, and Steve was floating now, nothing but the feel of Bucky inside of him and on him and his blood _in Bucky_. Bucky’s tongue was hot and rough across the slits in his skin, and it only took five more cuts across his chest (complete with a lapping tongue and sucking lips) before he was spilling across his stomach with a scream, muscles tensing and shuddering powerfully and mind going blissfully white.

After a moment he came back to himself, and Bucky had stowed the knife away and released Steve’s hand, though the brunet was still painfully hard inside of Steve. Steve reached up and dragged Bucky back down towards him, kissing him fiercely even as his abused skin protested. “What do you need?” he roughly whispered, throat sore.

“Flip onto your stomach.” Bucky ordered, pulling out of Steve, making the blond huff out a breath at the loss. But Steve flipped over, and Bucky immediately plastered himself over the blond, sliding his cock between Steve’s cheeks but not re-entering him, thrusting roughly against Steve’s skin. The brunet went back to his administration of hickies and bruises along Steve’s back, biting at the swells of muscle and mouthing over the bloody fingernail scratches. It took only a few minutes before Bucky was tensing, letting out a low moan as he came over Steve’s lower back, flesh arm shaking as he held himself up through the powerful orgasm.

Bucky dropped to the mat next to Steve, letting a hand drift softly down the side of Steve’s face. The two exchanged soft smiles, completely at odds with the ferocity of the last twenty minutes. Steve shifted closer to Bucky, whose eyebrows raised as he felt Steve’s dick twitch against his hip. “Jesus, I feel like your recovery period is getting _shorter_ as you age.”

Steve chuckled, skin still flushed from arousal, lip catching between his teeth, both shy and hungry. Bucky’s smile turned sappy, and he rolled his eyes with more reluctance than he actually felt. “If you _must_ , Captain, I guess it is your turn.”

“Oh shut up.” Steve laughed, but he immediately straddled over Bucky, fastening their mouths back together as he brought his hips down and slowly rut against Bucky’s. Bucky sighed happily, threading his fingers through corn silk hair and tugging slightly. That caused Steve to press himself tighter onto the brunet, kisses bruising and eager. It was only a couple of minutes before he lifted up and away, eyes running almost critically over Bucky’s face. His hips still shifted restlessly against Bucky’s and in a few minutes Bucky would be raring to go again, he was sure of it.

A smirk flitted over Steve’s lips, and he asked, “So, what do _you_ want?” His tone of voice was positively filthy, and that combined with his swollen lips and flushed skin made Bucky’s heart skip a beat.

Bucky swallowed thickly, and he tried to remember how to breathe. After a moment of thought, he bared his throat, murmuring, “Choke me.” It was another accidental pleasure they had found, and Bucky was confident today that it wouldn’t cause any problems.

Surprise and excitement crossed Steve’s features, before he smiled blindingly, dropping another kiss onto Bucky’s lips before fastening his right hand across the center of Bucky’s neck, squeezing with a steadily increasing pressure. Bucky’s eyes immediately rolled back into his head, his body’s instinctual panic turning into a heated pleasure, and his dick was immediately back into the game. He canted his hips, seeking friction, even as Steve fasted his knees around them to keep them immobile. A wheezy groan escaped his lips, and Steve simply shook his head before lowering his head down to Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s breath barely rasped through his throat, but he couldn’t help but whine at the feeling of Steve’s soft lips exploring up and town his torso, just light enough to almost be ticklish. It wasn’t long at all before he was harshly panting, and Steve paused to look up and raise an eyebrow at him. Bucky shook his head- _God_ he was hard- and Steve grinning again, bending down again. Bucky didn’t heal as fast as Steve did, so Steve was able to take his time in marking up his partner, and was able to painstakingly _cover_ Bucky in bruises.

He began at Bucky’s right shoulder, fastening his teeth and biting sharply before sucking roughly at the same spot. The brunet jerked, seeking more contact, but Steve was already moving on, his mouth stopping every couple of inches to bite and suck and lick and nip, creating a canvas of dark purple and red across tan skin. He remembered to unfasten his hand every so often, letting Bucky breathe before applying pressure once more, every new choke causing Bucky to whimper and strain to buck his hips against Steve’s. But the blond was immovable, and kept Bucky’s hips firmly on the floor. It was enough to drive the brunet _nuts_ , and Bucky could feel his dick already aching.

Steve at this point had reached Bucky’s abs, and methodically sucked new marks all over him, licking the sweat from his skin, his own arousal almost painful. But he _needed_ to mark Bucky like this, he wanted them to match, to be made for each other. As he reached Bucky’s hip bones and the fine trail of hair below his belly button, as Steve released his hand from his throat Bucky rasped, voice wrecked from the continuous pressure, “Steve I swear to _God_ , if you don’t fucking _do something_ -“ Steve cut him off by swallowing Bucky down to the hilt, causing the brunet to shout and swear. He sucked roughly at Bucky for a few minutes, rubbing his tongue right under the head the way Bucky liked, before popping off, making Bucky groan as if someone was torturing him.

Moving his head down lower still, Steve began biting and nipping at the sensitive skin on Bucky’s inner thighs, making Bucky tremble and moan. Fingers once again threaded into his hair, alternately tugging and massaging. Steve made sure there was a fair number of bruises on Bucky’s thighs before coming back up and roughly shoving his tongue back into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s legs came up and wrapped around Steve’s waist, groaning in relief as he was finally able to grind his cock onto Steve.

Suddenly, without warning, Steve stood up, taking Bucky with him. Bucky yelped, arms and legs fastening around the blond, surprise fading after a moment. “Oh yea?” he challenged, eyebrow raised, as he kissed Steve again, biting until he could taste blood once more.

“Yea.” Steve replied, voice rough, one hand supporting Bucky’s weight at his hip and the other cradling Bucky’s head, pressing their lips together as hard as possible. He walked forward until he found the wall of the gym, Bucky hissing as his overheated skin came into contact with the cold concrete. Steve released Bucky’s head, his hand drifting lower, tracing over Bucky’s hip and thigh before he lifted it to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky grinned filthily- and Steve’s dick jumped at the ring of dark bruising around Bucky’s neck- and took two of Steve’s fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around them one way and then another. Steve swallowed harshly, before pulling them out and pressing one finger into Bucky.

The brunet let out a whimper, trying to use gravity to his advantage to get Steve’s finger further in, but Steve’s arm was a vice around his hips, keeping him still. Steve took his sweet time, making Bucky sweat and huff and beg before he finally added his second finger. Then all Bucky could do was moan, as Steve worked his fingers skillfully in and out, each time _just_ brushing against the spot that made Bucky see stars. It was only a few minutes but also an entire century before Steve worked in a third finger, the stretch and burn making Bucky’s head _thunk_ against the wall behind him. “Steve, fuck, oh god oh _god_ , fuck me, I need you doll, _please_.”

Steve pulled out his fingers and lined his cock up, pushing in and making Bucky wriggle and groan at finally getting to feel him inside. The slow strokes didn’t last for long, and soon enough Steve’s hips were snapping up at a ruthless pace, causing Bucky to bounce up and down, back scraping painfully against the wall. The two didn’t speak, simply attacking each other’s mouths once again, teeth clacking as Bucky was shoved up and down, the only sound once again harsh pants and skin slapping against skin. Steve’s hands clamped down on Bucky’s hips, forcibly lifting Bucky up and slamming him back down onto his dick, and Bucky cried out, fingers digging welts into Steve’s shoulders once again.

This continued until Bucky gritted out, “Steve- I’m gonna, I’m gonna come… _fuck-“_ Steve tilted Bucky’s hips towards his own, now hitting Bucky’s prostate with each sharp thrust, making Bucky shout hoarsely as he came, both his and Steve’s stomach now painted white. Bucky was so spaced out- after coming so powerfully a _second_ time that night- that he barely kept his footing as Steve let him down, and he leaned against the wall, panting harshly but with a smile on his lips. Steve was smiling back at him, but Bucky could still feel his hardness against his hip, so when Steve firmly pushed down on Bucky’s shoulder, he dropped immediately to his knees.

Steve let out a low moan at the sight, Bucky looking absolutely sinful, his hair a wreck and skin flushed and lips almost purple with bruising, already mouthing lightly at the head of Steve’s cock. His tongue ran lightly up and down the length, and Steve whined, shifting so that he could lean against the wall as his leg muscles trembled under the sensation. Suddenly he felt a light brush of teeth on his cock and he jerked, breath punching out of his throat and head hitting the wall. Bucky let out a rough chuckle, before sucking Steve into his mouth, lips tight and tongue twisting until Steve couldn’t see straight.

Bucky bobbed his head up and down Steve’s length, sucking harshly and twisting slightly, letting his tongue do most of the work. He knew _exactly_ how to take Steve apart like this, and it wasn’t long before Steve’s fingers were tangling in his hair, silently asking permission. Bucky leaned his head into his hands, giving it, and relaxed his throat as Steve started thrusting in earnest. Bucky’s mouth felt like heaven, and Steve only made it thirty seconds before his hips were stuttering and erratic, and he was emptying himself into Bucky’s mouth, who swirled his tongue around and swallowed everything down.

As soon as Bucky pulled off of Steve with a wet sound, Steve’s legs collapsed, muscles all over his body still twitching, heart pounding and lungs heaving like he’d just run a marathon. He reached over and gathered Bucky towards him, holding him to his chest. They were both a mess- Steve with blood still smeared on his chest and cum on his back, Bucky with spit all over his face and cum all the way up his chest- but they paid no attention. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips, the exertions catching up to both of them, feeling exhausted and just a bit sore.

“That… was excellent.” Bucky rasped, blinking dopily at Steve. Steve chuckled, running a soothing hand through Bucky’s hair, nodding in agreement.

“Yea, yea it was.” They sat in silence for a moment, Bucky almost drifting off against Steve’s chest, before Steve spoke again. “I love you, but get off of me, jerk. Let’s go to bed, Buck.”


End file.
